The present invention relates to a radiation detector, and more particularly to an X-ray detector suitable for a full-length X-ray computed tomograph apparatus, hereinafter referred to as "X-ray CT".
The structure of a conventional X-ray solid detector is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 118977/1983.
An ionization chamber X-ray detector using ionization of a rare gas is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 58429/1985. A solid state detector using fluorescence is compact and provides reduced cost of production, with solid detectors being disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 263456/1985, 81575/1984, 141087/1984, and U. S. Pat. No. 4,429,227.
The Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 263456/1985 shows a solid state detector that consists of a light emission portion using incident X-rays and a photo-electric conversion portion for receiving and detecting the light.